A Teal and A Black Rose
by Drama Lover's Dream 513
Summary: When I was 10 I had a crush on my best friend. I was ready to tell him when I found out him kissing one of my friends, Courtney. I didn't scream or cry I just died on the inside. Fifteen years later, Gwen Maves was still not over Duncan Carter, but when she has an Art presentation and talks to him. The two discover the other's true feelings. One-Shot. Warning: GxD.


**A/N: So I thought about trying to write a one shot. This is a GxD one but if you want any requests just tell me in reviews. It starts off in around fifth grade and ends when their around 23-25. The whole story will be told through Gwen's P.O.V.**

* * *

**The teal and dark roses**

It all started fifteen years ago. I was a outcast at school and not many of the other kids liked hanging out let alone talking to me. My only friends were Bridgette, Leshawna, Geoff, DJ, Duncan, Courtney, Noah, Owen and Izzy. Out of all of them, Duncan was my best friend. We did almost everything together. We pranked the populars, prank called almost every number in the phone book and just had plain fun. Over the years I began to develop a crush for him. This is where our story begins.

It was back in fifth grade, fifteen years ago, when I was young and impressionable. The date was 14th February, Valentines Day, and I decided to tell Duncan how I felt. My friends Leshawna, Bridgette and Izzy decided to help me and gave me all of the advice they had.

"You know you two will end up with each other," Izzy stated in her usually crazy state, "I know so cause the ancient tribes of the Americas told me so when I went camping last week."

"Girl," Leshawna looked at Izzy concerned, "You've got some case of crazy."

"Agreed," Bridgette and I nod in unison.

"Just be yourself, Gwen," Bridgette urged me, "He likes to hang out with you, so he must have some feelings."

"I know it's just-" I sigh, "I don't wanna ruin our friendship by making anything awkward." They all nod in agreement.

"Well, girl," Leshawna broke the silence, "You won't know until you try." I nod and smile. That morning I got two valentines cards, one from Trent and one from Cody. They were both way out of my league and to be honest were kinda creepy. But Trent wasn't too bad. If I didn't have a crush on Duncan, then I'd of liked him instead.

At break I went to my locker and opened it to find a teal rose and a black rose. The blue rose was the exact shade I wanted to die my hair to and the black rose was the colour of my natural hair. Whoever did this put a lot of thought into it. But who did? It couldn't be any of the guys I'm not friends with: they wouldn't know me this well. So that left me with a list. Geoff has Bridgette, Owen and Izzy are together and I knew that Trent and Cody had given me their gifts. I could only be DJ or Duncan.

Confused I went outside to the playground, looking for my friends. I saw DJ hanging out with everyone else but Duncan and Courtney. I went over to them.

"DJ?" I tap his shoulder.

"Yeah, Gwen," DJ turned around.

"Did you give me two roses?" I raise a brow at him.

"Nope," He replied, "I gave Katie a valentines gift. It was a koala plushy. But I think I might know who..." He suddenly went silent.

"Oh!" I say kinda content with the result, "Thanks. That's one less person on my list." I then decided to see if Duncan was at the area where there was a hole in the fence and what I saw there scarred me for life.

I got round the corner and stood stock still when I spotted Duncan kissing Courtney. I thought they hated each other. I didn't say a thing, I just dropped the roses on the ground and walked away, tears filling my eyes. He didn't even know it, but my heart was bust.

For the rest of the day I was silent. I went to class and didn't say a single word. All of my friends gave me concerned looks and whispered to each other but I didn't react. Courtney kept giving me dirty looks and Duncan looked guilty. But why? They didn't see me, the only thing I left tracing back to me were the...- roses. It all clicked into place. He left them for me, why else would he know it was me? I never found out the truth.

Over the years, I kinda got over it but never forgot Duncan. I started dating Trent to get rid of the pain but only ended up getting hurt all over again. I went to the same high school as Duncan, but stayed my separate way until he broke up with Courtney because I didn't wanna ruin anything. Then I said my farewells and went off to art college. I never saw him again until today.

* * *

So that puts us where we are today. I'm a famous artist who lives single and happy in her mini-mansion in the U.S. waiting out her days trying to mend the wound left so many years ago.

"Alexa," I say, "Play Savage." This is one of the few songs that get me out of this moping mood. I then stand up and go to my wardrobe to find a suitable outfit for today. I was going to do an Art presentation at the local gallery. I chose a teal tank top and some black jeans and tied my hair into a messy bun. I chose to wear black flat shoes and put on lots of mascara and teal lipstick. I like to keep the colour teal with me, even if it reminds me of fifteen years ago.

I got into my car and drove down to the gallery. There were huge crowds of fans and paparazzi but one person stood out in particular. A man with deep teal eyes, jet black hair and several tattoos and facial piercings. It couldn't be. Could it?

I ignored the thought and headed inside. I was unveiling a new piece. It was inspired by what happened fifteen years ago. I painted two roses one teal, one black. I then decorated the background with black hearts, full and broken, and cross bones. The background itself was white with teal splats where I flicked the paintbrush randomly.

After I'd set up and given the clear, everyone from outside was let in, causing a tsunami of people. Cameras flashed, people fought over seats and the security tried to sort it out. It took about thirty minutes for security to calm everyone down. Soon everyone had a seat and was ready to hear my presentation. Once again I spotted the familiar man. I just can't shake the feeling that he's Duncan. Once the clock struck 1 pm, I began my presentation.

"Hi everyone, I'm Gwendolyn Maves, but you might know me as the famous artist Gwen. Today I'm unveiling a new piece and will be taking any questions you have," I then walked over to the covered canvas and unveiled my masterpiece. All of the audience gasped and gave remarks of admiration, but the man had a look of guilt in his teal eyes, hurt.

"I'm naming it the teal and dark rose," I begin again, "It was inspired by what happened to me fifteen long years ago on Valentines day. I had a crush on my best friend and didn't know how to tell him, so my friends helped me come up with a way. I was all set and had already gotten my valentines gifts. I went to my locker to find two roses: one teal, one black and summed it down to two possible people. I asked one, he said he had a different valentine and when I went to ask the other, my crush, my heart was broken into two."

"I found him kissing one of my friends and didn't say anything. I just stood there, dying on the inside," Tears were filling my eyes as I continued to speak, "I stayed silent and ran away in heartbreak. The only clue I left behind were the two roses. I didn't talk to him for years and eventually we drifted further away..."

"So, Gwen, why did you make the piece?" A reporter inquired.

"To unleash those pent up emotions I guess," I replied emotionless.

"Oh, Gwen, do you remember your best friend's name?" Another questioned.

"I do. We'd been best friends for ages, even before this incident," I answered giving a fake smile.

"What is his name?" Someone finally asked.

"It's-It's, Duncan. But I'd rather not say anything else, they don't deserve any hate," I couldn't hold it back anymore. I ran off to backstage and heard the host say I'd be back in a moment.

How could I be so stupid! I'd literally made my life a hundred times worse and just gave away the secret I'd kept for over a decade! Great now it'll be all over the papers: _Famous Artist Gwen Maves' new masterpiece based on crush gone wrong. _

I sigh as I stare at my reflection. _How did I get here?_ I was an famous artist, living a comfortable life and one of the most famous bachelorettes out there. I have everything I've ever wanted or needed so why am I like this? A knock on my door breaks my chain of thought.

"Gwen, we need to talk," I recognised that voice. Could it be,no it couldn't. I walk to the door and see the man.

"Duncan?" I raise a brow skeptically, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I heard about your presentation and I thought, 'hey I know her why not see how she's doing?!'" He replied sarcastically.

"Well now you know now. You were my crush that valentines and I just happened to see you and Court. I'm still not over it, not after fifteen fricking years! But I don't expect you to like me back. I've got what I want and need, but I just don't feel complete. Maybe I need to find myself someone or-" I was cut off by Duncan pressing his lips against mine. They were soft and warm. I knew I should be enjoying this but I couldn't, not like this.

"What the fuck!" I yelp, "Was that just to shut me up?"

"Not entirely," He rubbed the back of his neck, "Look I'm sorry, Gwen."

"For what?" I put my hands on my hips.

"For fifteen years ago," Duncan explained, "I didn't kiss Courtney she lured me there. She sent me a note saying it was you and you wanted to meet me."

"Wait what!" I screech, "And you believed that shit?"

"Yeah," Duncan replied sheepishly, "She kissed me when she saw you coming."

"Wait, so you didn't like her?" I question, "You're kidding me right? Why wait till now to tell me?"

"I'm not!" Duncan protested, "Who do you think gave you the roses?! Thought about you everyday? I did Gwen. I didn't care about Courtney. But when I saw you move past it, I thought it'd be better to forget it ever happened. I never knew it made you feel like that..."

"Then why did you date her through High School?" I shot back.

"To get rid of the pain Gwen! When you started dating Trent I thought you didn't like me and then we started talking less and I thought you wanted to forget me!" Duncan was near tears now.

"Really?" I say staring into his eyes.

"Really," He said staring back.

"Well, I guess I'm sorry too," I say giving him a hug, he instantly hugged back, "I didn't know I affected you like that, but I thought you didn't want me in your life. I thought I was just...no-one. Just a person to pull pranks and have fun with."

"Gwen," Duncan held me close, "I did all those things because it was the only time I got to spend with you after that Valentines day."

"I'm glad to have you back, Duncan," I smile.

"Me too Sunshine, me too," He replied.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Duncan and I sat outside our house watching our children play. We had three children two sons and one daughter, Lilith, Jason and Morgan. They all had dark brown curly hair and Duncan's teal eyes. They had a mixture of our complexions and were just as mischievous as we were back in high school.

"I'm glad you gave me those roses," I whispered leaning against him.

"Why?" He looked at me.

"Because if you didn't I wouldn't of made the painting and we wouldn't be where we are today," I say pushing him.

"Sure that's what got us together," Duncan looked at me sarcastically.

"They did. Cause if you gave me something like a box of chocolates then you wouldn't of known I saw what happened that day," I give him a smug look.

"I guess you're right," He mumbled, "I still love you."

"I love you too," I whisper back.

I'd gotten this far all because of the teal and black roses.

* * *

**A/N: So here's my first one-shot. What do you think. Paring requests? Tell me in reviews! **

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**D.L.D**


End file.
